Voldemorts Rule
by dArK-SeIsHiRoU
Summary: Voldemorts taken over, The Order is gone. Harry and hermione are all thats left, an Ron... well, we don't talk about him...


  
  


Voldemort's Rule: Last Duel

  


Prologue

  


It was Harry and Hermione. They were all that was left. No one else, nobody. On the run, constantly trying to elude Voldemort. He and his followers had overrun the earth. They didn't care if muggles knew, they were just more playthings to destroy at leisure. Dumbledore was dead, killed saving Harry. Ron... well they stopped talking about him when he left, to be Voldemort's right hand man. Apparently Harry had stolen the last limelight from Ron when he proposed to Hermione. 

Ch1 Past

Harry, Hermione and Ron all pursued the same career after Hogwarts. Being Aurors. Thanks in part oddly enough to the Moody impersonator, Barty Crouch. He set there sights on the profession before they knew who he really was and they stuck with it through the remainder of there Hogwarts stay. After several years training they became a formidable trio. Especially because they all excelled in different aspects of the field. Harry was unbeatable in all duels and was the only registered animagus of his generation. Ron was especially skilled in all complex curses, defensive all well as offensive. And Hermione was genius in planning strategies of attack, and had invented a number of spells that came in handy in duels. 

No one had seen hint of Voldemort since Harry's last year, which many were thankful for. But a select few knew that Harry had not vanquished Voldemort for good, as it seemed always happened. The Order of the Phoenix, which had become public after Harry's fifth year, was that select few. They knew what happened, they were all there when it had. Harry had done it.

Harry hadn't had a nightmare pertaining to Voldemort but frequently relived the four people he loved and lost, Lily and James, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. He hated having to think about any of them, it just knotted up his stomach and made him sick. This is what caused his biggest fault, he didn't let anyone in anymore, not after Dumbledore died. This is what strained Harry and Hermione's relationship. He had proposed to her two years after becoming aurors beginning and they were to be wed. This is where Ron left, Harry and Hermione had no idea where he was until the night of the duel when he stood next to Voldemort donning the hood of the Death Eater. He had proved to be a valuable asset to Voldemort and was in turn rewarded with amazing gifts.

Ch2 Present

"Harry you need to get some sleep, seriously, you look terrible." Hermione said soothingly.

"I can't, we need to get the new variations for the body binding and sight impairing charms done by daybreak" He stated hurriedly.

"Look, you can't let this consume your life, I want to this to be over with as much as you but you can't do anything if you get sick from overwork, so at least take a breather, please." She begged..

"All right, I'll take a break, but just in case you haven't noticed dear, this is my life." Harry snapped.

She looked hurt, " Well I must not mean much to you then."

" Hermione, I didn't mean it like that , its just staying in this place really gets to you after a while." he said, pulling her into an embrace, " I know this place takes its toll out on you too."

They were currently residing in number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was one of the only safe places in the world left, since the secret keeper died no one else could know about it. Even if Ron wanted to tell Voldemort about it he couldn't, only the secret keeper could.

"Yeah, I know how Sirius felt being stuck...." She trailed off having mentioned him by accident.

"Yeah it must have really sucked." Harry said waving it off.

Hermione was glad he had, he was gradually getting better. She felt alienated from him in that respect, He lost four parental figures in his life each when he just started thinking they would be there for him, she could not fathom how it felt. Her thoughts fell on her own parents, she had no idea where they were now, or if they were even alive. She kept hoping that they were, otherwise it would be just one more burden to carry. He was always very comfortable to lay against she thought, and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Harry loved to watch her sleep, it was one of the few aspects of life that was pleasant for him. He knew Hermione would hate him if he got no sleep but he just didn't feel he could. Not with the thought of seeing his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. This might not have been so bad had they said encouraging words, but they didn't, they blamed him for there deaths. He had a nagging suspicion that Voldemort had something to do with this. Harry had never quite mastered the art of Occlumency, though gotten good enough to where he could not have Voldemort pick through or possess his mind.

Ch3 Dementor

Suddenly, Harry had to go for a walk He knew it was risking, and Hermione would kill him if she found of, but he had his invisibility cloak. This was little defense but Harry doubted a five minute walk would matter at all. Or so he thought.

He set out with his wand and the cloak. Harry started to get excited, He hadn't been out in fresh air for God knows how long. Briskly closing the door behind him, He took a right down the nearest alley and stuck to the back streets. He ended up at a small river with a sand bar that protruded out and became a café. The building was long since abandoned and decrepit. There were scorch marks all around.

_Magic's been here. _He thought warily.

Suddenly, he heard something and placed it immediately. It was getting cold, and Harry could hear Lily's pleading cries getting louder.

_Where the hell is it_.

Then he heard it again, that long rattling intake from behind the far wall.

"Gotcha, EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry roared, thinking of his first night with Hermione.

The ever faithful silver stag erupted from the end of his wand. It charged the dementor and two others down as they fled. The magnificent stag cantered back and gave Harry a short bow before dissipating.

"Thanks, Prongs." He said simply, thinking about getting back.

Harry walked back across the sand bar and down the street. A fog was suddenly drifted in, as if setting the mood. He started to feel uneasy and broke into a jog.

"Pop"

Harry stopped dead. Someone had apparated. The question was who. Voldemort? No, he had no idea where Harry was. But Ron did.

"Hello, Harry."

Ch4 Duel

He knew that voice all to well, but it had changed, it was hollow and void of all emotion.

Wait, how could Ron see him, unless... yes he had left the cloak at the café. Which left out a quick escape. Harry had no other choice and had no idea what he was up against, his hand slid to his wand.

"Should have paid a visit to you earlier, Harry but Hermione's little traps were more nuisance than worth, and I'd known you would come out sooner or later." the traitor said looking up from under a dark cloak.

"So how do like being Tom's bitch." Harry spat, his words dripping with repulsion.

"Now, now I'm not so easily upset, you know that. _Crucio_!"Ron said, his wand shooting from under the cloak.

But Harry was already moving and easily dodged it, "I don't know you, I knew a red headed boy who was my best friend, he's dead and you disgrace his memory, _Stupefy_!"

The Deatheater hastily erected a shield similar to the one Voldemort had used in Harry's fifth year.

"We've learned some new tricks haven't we."mocked Harry.

"You have no idea. _Automatis!_" He snarled and his wand began shooting repeated hexes.

Harry dodged back and forth repeatedly, _chances are I'm gonna get hit soon, I gotta do something._ In mid-jump a hexe connected with a sickly crack on his back. He landed hard and pulled himself up, smiling slightly.

"Hey Ron... growl."

"What..."

Harry transformed and charged towards Ron.

"rrRROARR"

"Bugger!" Harry connected and Ron was thrown twenty feet landing in a heap on his back.

A mighty lion stood where Ron had seconds before resided. Harry thought he had won, but not quite.

"I should have known you were gonna pull that Harry, bugger, you ripped my shirt, that was expensive..."

Harry stood in shock, that fall would have broken his back for sure, but as His opponent tore off the remnants of his shirts Harry knew how he made it. Mythril, his whole body besides his head donned the rare metal.

"Nice try Harry, now its your turn, _Crucio_!" He yelled.

Harry forgot to dodge and the unforgivable curse connected with him. Harry hit the ground, Pain beyond pain.

"AAARRRGGHH" He screamed in pain and mingling rage.

Ron stopped and smiled, he was about to defeat The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Well goodbye Harry, Don't worry I'll uh... _look_ after Hermione."

"Yyou bastard d...don't touch hher." Harry gasped, still in pain.

"Avada Ke..."

"Hey, you got dirt in your nose, did you know." Hermione said from behind Ron.

He whirled around, staring down the length of her wand, level with his eyes.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted.

Ron flipped back and, somehow with the last ounce of strength, Disapparted.

"Ron says hi." Harry stated gruffly, getting up.

"We need to get back, I'll sort out a punishment for you later." Hermione scolded lovingly.

"Right." Harry replied, grinning.


End file.
